Question: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{7(\cos(\frac{7}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{7}{4}\pi))}{1}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $7(\cos(\frac{7}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{7}{4}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{7}{4}\pi$ and radius 7. The second number ( $1$ ) has angle $0\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{7}{1}$ , which is 7. The angle of the result is $\frac{7}{4}\pi - 0\pi = \frac{7}{4}\pi$ The radius of the result is $7$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{7}{4}\pi$.